Maximus (Marvel Comics)
' Maximus Boltagon', also known as Maximus or Vox, is a character from Marvel Comics. He is an Inhuman who has undergone Terrigenesis. Many of Maximus' family members are also Inhumans with superhuman powers, including: *his mother, Rynda; *his brother, Black Bolt; *his sister-in-law, Medusa; *his nephew, Ahura; *his paternal first cousin, Gorgon; *his maternal first cousins, Triton and Magister Karnak; *his paternal first cousins once-removed, Alecto and Petras; *and his maternal first cousin once-removed, Leer. Superhuman Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Maximus possesses a degree of superhuman strength derived from his eugenically superior Inhuman heritage and his intensive regimen of regular exercise. Besides strength, Maximus possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Speed'' Mental Manipulation: Maximus possesses the ability to override the thought processes of other brains around him, although the potency of this power has varied greatly over time. His power was bolstered by Black Bolt's scream, and at his peak, he can overtake the minds of countless others or enhance his own in unpredictable ways. His control over others' minds remains so for as long as he so concentrates; they revert to normal as soon as he stops. *''Mind Control:'' The core application of Maximus' gift is the ability to control minds. While capable of numbing the minds of as many people as there are within a 20-foot radius of himself, he can only direct one sort of behavior at a time and more powerful minds are harder for him to control. He can impose a certain behavior on either a single individual or as many people as are in his radius. He is especially good at controlling the actions of the limitedly intelligent Alpha Primitive worker class. *''Mind Reading:'' Maximus is an able, albeit somewhat limited, telepath who can probe the minds of others for valuable information if need be. *''Brainwave Manipulation:'' Maximus' power over the mind is so advanced that he can affect the neurological signals sent to and from the brain along the central nervous system to cause total bodily paralysis. He once used this offensively to stop the heart of an Alpha Primitive with a glance. *''Memory Alteration:'' Maximus can easily rewire a person's experiential synesthesia with a gesture, even causing short-term amnesia if he overpowers a mind with sufficient force. This is useful for keeping a low profile while amongst the human population. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Maximus can also project convincing psychic illusions from vast distances. *''Personality Alteration:'' Maximus can haphazardly swap persona's and certain characteristics of the mind with others, as was the case with himself and Spider-Man when the former's spider sense ran interference with his mental powers. *''Precognition:'' When properly bolstered by outside sources, Maximus' powers can enhance his brain capacity to the point that he gets visions from the future. It was this experience that caused him to fall into insanity due to his brother's sonic abilities. Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics Inhumans